


incompetent employee gets railed by hot boss

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Daddy kink mention, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, boss/employee porn, cameraman yunho, director hongjoong, pornstar AU, sanhwa are pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Seonghwa was looking through some papers and signing something when there was a knock on the door of his office. He looked up and put his pen aside.“Come in,” he said loudly. The door was opened and in walked San, an employee with bright pink hair.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	incompetent employee gets railed by hot boss

**Author's Note:**

> sanhwa were like [insert kneeling emoji] and my fingers slipped

God, Hongjoong was stressed. What a fucking day. And it was only ten in the morning. Which means that the shoot was supposed to start right now. Fuck, why was nobody ready?

The director was sighing heavily and about to leave the set in order to look for his actors in the waiting rooms when the two of them finally, _finally_ , entered the room. Seonghwa looked neat in his black suit and his dirty blond hair that was swept to the side. Then, his eyes trailed over the other actor and Hongjoong almost got a heart attack.

“What the fuck is this,” he wanted to know, his voice sounding as flat as his heartbeat would look on a monitor right at that moment. 

“What do you mean?” San asked, confusion painted onto his face. He licked his bubblegum pink lips that matched his current hair colour.

Hongjoong gestured around helplessly. “What do you mean, _what do you mean_?! Don’t you have mirrors in the waiting rooms? I’m clearly talking about that lipstick you’re wearing for some reason.”

“Excuse me,” San huffed incredulously. “What are you trying to tell me? Don’t you think I look cute as fuck with this lipstick? That's the only reason I need to wear it. Look, it even matches my hair!” 

San was practically beaming and Hongjoong inwardly sighed. “Sannie, we’ve talked about this, haven’t we? No lipstick for blowjob scenes. It would just result in a big mess and we don’t want Seonghwa’s cock to be bright pink, right?”

“Well,” Seonghwa, who had been standing there quietly chimed in, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Now Hongjoong actually did sigh. “I literally did not ask,” he said, side-eyeing the man. He saw Seonghwa rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it. 

San couldn’t manage to ignore the man beside him though and turned his head towards him to send him a sly grin. “And you really wouldn’t mind?” he asked curiously. When Seonghwa shook his head no with a decisive expression on his face, San stated, “Damn, that’s sexy.”

He looked annoyingly satisfied when he turned his head back to look at Hongjoong again. “See? _He_ likes the thought.”

“Yeah, but I’m not shooting porn for you two, so the lipstick has to go. You guys can still take a homemade video later and then you can do all the things that are not in the script.”

Hongjoong looked at his watch in exasperation. Where the hell was his cameraman? Why was everyone late today? “Okay, San, quick, go take your lipstick off, sweetie, and if you see Yunho anywhere tell him to get his ass over here as well because I sure as hell don’t want to wait all day.”

San pouted, but he obeyed Hongjoong’s order and left the room, clearly sulking judging from the way his shoulders drooped. 

Once he was out of the room that was designed to look like an office, Hongjoong gestured for Seonghwa to take a seat in the chair facing the door. He was supposed to play San’s boss who was dissatisfied with his employee’s performance. Kind of a basic storyline, but for some reason that was the shit that sold like warm buns at a bakery early in the morning. Just that they sold different types of buns. Hongjoong internally chuckled at his pun when the door opened and San came in, tailed by Yunho who looked sheepish. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I totally lost track of time while I was checking the equipment,” he told Hongjoong. What Hongjoong didn’t need to know was that he was actually late because he had to leave the building in order to get coffee from a coffee shop because the coffee machine in the break room simply would not fucking work. He knew his priorities, and coffee was one of them.

Hongjoong waved him off. Now that everyone was here he didn’t feel as stressed as before. Everything was going to be okay, he told himself. Calm down. He checked the watch. Ten fifteen. Right, he could work with this. “It’s okay, just… set the camera up.”

Yunho gave a curt nod before he got to work. While he was doing that, Hongjoong approached San, whose lips were finally a natural colour. He still looked pouty, so Hongjoong gave him a thumbs up and complimented him, “You look great.”

That seemed to cheer him up a bit and he smiled at Hongjoong. Right. The director clapped in order to get everyone’s attention in the extra dramatic way. “Is everyone ready? Do you two know your lines?” 

The question was directed at the two actors who nodded earnestly in reply. He had never shot with Seonghwa before, so he didn’t know how reliable his statement was, but he had his doubts about San. He was known to be kind of forgetful at times, which could make shooting hard. It usually wasn’t that bad, though and it didn’t have an impact on his reputation either. Everybody loved him. 

As they should, Hongjoong thought. San had an adorable personality and on top of that he was definitely one of the most enthusiastic actors Hongjoong had ever encountered. Shooting with him was always a joy. If Hongjoong ignored San’s antics, of course.

“Okay, then we can start,” Hongjoong said and turned to Yunho. “Is everything ready?”

“Yeah,” the cameraman nodded. 

Hongjoong gestured towards the door and San immediately went over, leaving the room. Excitement filled Hongjoong. Now the shoot could finally start.

Seonghwa was looking through some papers and signing something when there was a knock on the door of his office. He looked up and put his pen aside. 

“Come in,” he said loudly. The door was opened and in walked San, an employee with bright pink hair. 

He bowed in greeting before he sat down in the chair opposite to Seonghwa. San looked at him with a curious expression, playing the confused employee he was supposed to be. 

“Do you know why I called you here today?” Seonghwa wanted to know, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, sir,” San denied innocently.

Seonghwa grabbed a folder off his desk and slid it across the wooden surface. “Did you write this report?”

San obediently flipped the folder open and glanced at the paper inside. Then he looked up at Seonghwa. He smacked his lips. “Yes, I did. What’s wrong with it?”

“Cut!” someone yelled across the room. Both Seonghwa and San turned their heads towards Hongjoong so quickly he wondered how they didn’t get whiplash. 

“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa wanted to know.

“Nothing with you,” Hongjoong placated. “San, are you chewing gum?”

San chewed on the thing obnoxiously. “Yeah, what about it?” 

Hongjoong had to physically stop himself from facepalming or just running out of the studio screaming like a madman. Deep breaths. Everything was going to be okay. He addressed the actor again once he felt calmer. “How do you think you’ll blow Seonghwa with gum in your mouth?”

Shrugging, San just countered, “It’s not like I’m not used to swallowing or something.”

Hongjoong glowered at him. “No. Just… no.” He went over to where San was seated and held his palm up in front of his face. San looked up at him with big puppy eyes but spat the gum out without making a fuss. Hongjoong mentally praised himself for not cringing at the feeling of the slippery, sticky candy meeting his skin. He quickly made his way over to a small table with a box of tissues, grabbing one and wrapping the gum up in it before it could stick to his palm. “Where did you get that thing from, anyway? You weren’t chewing gum when I told you to take off your lipstick.”

“I asked Yunho and he gave me one,” San replied casually. 

Giving Yunho an obliterating look, Hongjoong simply asked, “Why. Why would you give him gum right at the start of a shooting.”

“I’m sorry, Hongjoong, but he asked so cutely and you know how I am…” he looked at Hongjoong like a kicked puppy and fuck, Hongjoong did know how Yunho was. Too nice for his own good. Combined with San’s persuasive and naturally adorable personality it was no surprise he couldn’t deny the actor anything. 

Hongjoong had no words for this entire situation, so he chose to move on quickly. “Okay, let’s continue. We’ll start again, from the beginning.”

Seonghwa was looking through some papers and signing something when there was a knock on the door of his office. He looked up and put his pen aside. 

“Come in,” he said loudly. The door was opened and in walked San, an employee with bright pink hair. 

He bowed in greeting before he sat down in the chair opposite to Seonghwa. San looked at him with a curious expression, playing the confused employee he was supposed to be. 

“Do you know why I called you here today?” Seonghwa wanted to know, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, sir,” San denied innocently.

Seonghwa grabbed a folder off his desk and slid it across the wooden surface. “Did you write this report?”

San obediently flipped the folder open and glanced at the paper inside. Then he looked up at Seonghwa. “Yes, I did. What’s wrong with it?”

Seonghwa huffed. “It’s full of shit, that’s what’s wrong. Tell me,” he asked and leaned forward curiously, “did you even try to do your job properly?”

Playing with his fingers sheepishly, San looked down and replied, “I swear, I didn’t mean to mess up.”

“You know, you’ve really been slacking off recently. I don’t think you’re serious about this. I’m getting tired of your excuses,” Seonghwa said regretfully. “Do you even care about this job?”

Now San looked up, appalled at Seonghwa’s words. “Of course I do! I’ll correct this report, work overtime, whatever it takes. I’ll do anything to prove it to you, sir!”

That was Seonghwa’s cue to get up, so he stepped around the desk and stopped in front of San, leaning back against the desk. “Is that so?” he wanted to know, a wicked expression creeping onto his face. 

“That’s right!” San insisted, stubbornly meeting Seonghwa’s eyes.

Seonghwa hummed in contemplation before he reached out to trace San’s jawline. “You know, I’ve always been curious about one thing. You’re always so loud at the office, but I wonder whether your mouth is also good for something else.” His thumb brushed San’s mouth, dragging it across his lips in a slow, measured move. “Tell me, can you use your mouth to do something other than cause a ruckus? Hm?”

After licking his lips and consequently also Seonghwa’s thumb, San spoke, “I think I have something in mind.”

“Yeah? What are you thinking about?” Seonghwa wanted to know.

“Let me suck you off, sir. I swear I’ll make it so good for you,” San drawled suggestively.

“Will you?” Seonghwa goaded. “Then let your actions speak, hm?” Seonghwa palmed his front, provocatively squeezing his junk before he grabbed the pink haired man’s hand, replacing his own hand with it. San looked up at Seonghwa with big eyes as he tentatively started rubbing him through the fabric of his slacks. He started applying more pressure, noting that Seonghwa was growing hard beneath his palm with satisfaction. 

San took that as his cue to lean forward, rubbing his face on the man’s crotch. Before he could get truly lost in the feeling of a hardening dick on his face, they were rudely interrupted once again. 

“Cut!” Hongjoong yelled. 

San pulled back dejectedly and wondered what he’d done wrong this time. This was in the script, right? He couldn’t possibly have gotten this part wrong.

Hongjoong explainend, “Seonghwa’s jacket is in the way, we didn’t get that on camera.”

“Oh,” Seonghwa mumbled and asked, “should I take it off now?”

“Not yet,” Hongjoong told him, “take it off when San is palming you.” He turned to Yunho next. “Don’t forget that we need to get this as a close-up.” 

Yunho nodded and moved closer with the camera before they continued filming.

San palmed Seonghwa through his slacks and looked up at him with wide eyes. He started applying more pressure, noting that Seonghwa was growing harder still. Once Seonghwa had taken off the jacket and let it drop to the floor, San leaned in and rubbed his face over the man’s crotch, reveling in the feeling of hardness he was met with. The grunt of approval that left Seonghwa’s mouth wasn’t so bad, either. 

Continuing his fondling, San began mouthing at the visible outline of Seonghwa’s cock. He seemed to be decent in size, San thought. Not horrifyingly big, but certainly not on the small side, either. Just right. Perfect for a _choking on his superior’s cock in a fake office_ scene. San almost drooled at the thought. Jeez, he really had to get a hold of himself. The part where he had to drool would come soon enough.

Off to the side, Hongjoong nodded in satisfaction. This scene would definitely come out well. 

After Yunho had gotten some good shots from a couple of different perspectives, Seonghwa unkindly grabbed a fistful of San’s hair, pulling him back impatiently. “I thought you were going to show me what you can do with your mouth, so quit teasing.” 

“Yes, sir,” San replied, sounding turned on. He even licked his lips hungrily for good measure.

Seonghwa simply hummed in reply and pulled the zipper of his slacks down with his free hand, taking his erection out of its confines before he proudly held it in front of San’s face. “Get it on, then,” he ordered and San finally slid out of the chair, dropping onto his knees in front of the other man. 

San didn’t have to be told twice. He started licking the cockhead without hesitation, swirling his tongue in a way he knew both looked and felt sinful, repeating the action several times before he tentatively wrapped his lips around it. He was only reminded that Seonghwa still had his hand in his hair when his grip tightened momentarily. 

Spurred on by the reaction, San slowly sucked on the tip of Seonghwa’s dick, deliberately coating it with spit to make the slide easier. Once he was satisfied with that, he took Seonghwa down further, taking more of him each time he bobbed his head until his nose was buried in fabric. Sucking off someone who was still entirely dressed sure was sexy, but San couldn’t help but wonder what Seonghwa would look like naked. 

Before he could get lost in thought, the hand on the back of his head halted his movements. Seonghwa unceremoniously shoved San’s head down, holding him there as he struggled to adjust to the intrusion in his throat. Well, he wouldn’t have struggled if he had paid attention, but he was supposed to choke on Seonghwa’s cock sooner rather than later, anyway. 

San moaned as Seonghwa basically started fucking his face, rocking his hips slowly yet hard and deep, making San gag repeatedly. San enjoyed the manhandling and the way his own cock strained against his pants was proof of that. The fact that he had to wait until after their lunch break to get any action almost killed him, but he had to be patient and focus on the task in front of him. That is, taking what Seonghwa gave him like a champ.

The whole thing turned sloppy after a while, San gagging and moaning helplessly around Seonghwa’s cock and drool spilling past his lips, down his chin. San felt particularly filthy as a drop of his own spit dripped down onto his thigh, forming a dark dot on his slacks. More spit threatened to make its way down, across his throat, but before that could happen Seonghwa pulled out, making San gasp for air. He looked up at the other actor with teary eyes. 

Seonghwa simply said, “My, my, you’re so messy.” He ran two fingers thruogh the mess on San’s chin before he pressed his fingers to San’s slick lips. San opened up easily and let Seonghwa dip his fingers inside, closing his eyes at the feeling of digits probing around in his mouth. When Seonghwa pulled them out, a string of spit connected his fingers to San’s mouth, so he rubbed it into San’s lips, making them glisten even more.

Once he had removed his hand, San caught Seonghwa’s cock between his lips again, alternating between paying special attention to the tip and taking him as deep as he possibly could. He loved making a show out of this. He was well aware his lips must look swollen and red by now—and he was well aware he looked sinfully good like this. 

“Look at you,” Seonghwa drawled and San didn’t fail to notice that he sounded affected by this, “you must have been so hungry for my cock.”

San hummed in affirmation and proceeded to choke himself on Seonghwa’s erection to get the point across. 

Seonghwa continued, “Maybe I should have called you out on your bullshit sooner, hm? If my attention is all you wanted, you simply could have asked. That would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

That was San’s cue. He had no idea how long they had been going at it, but both his knees and his jaw were aching by now. Yunho surely must have gotten some nice shots already, otherwise they wouldn’t be moving on to the next part. 

San pulled back and heaved a single word, “Please.”

Seonghwa looked at him apprehensively. “Please what?” 

“More,” San requested and fisted the material of Seonghwa’s pants, “Please, I want more.”

“Tell me what you want,” Seonghwa demanded, stroking San’s hair. San couldn’t remember this being in the script, but it was nice anyway and Hongjoong must have thought so too because he hadn’t interrupted them yet. 

“I want you to fuck me,” San told him shamelessly.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at his request. “Do you think you deserve that?”

“Please,” San whined, “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Alright,” Seonghwa grunted and pulled San up. “You better don’t disappoint me.”

Determinedly, San responded, “I won’t.”

“Alright, cut!” Hongjoong’s voice echoed through the studio. “Great job so far. That was amazing. Now let’s have some lunch, you’ll need the energy.”

Lunch was nice if San ignored the fact that he was plugged up now, which made finding a comfortable position to sit in kind of difficult. But by now he was used enough to the feeling that it didn’t bother him all that much as he stuffed his face with pasta and salad like the rest of the crew. He was careful not to overeat though—he could definitely pass on feeling too full when he was bent over a desk later. After eating and chatting with the rest of the crew for a while it was time to continue filming, so San got rid of the plug and redressed in his fancy grey suit. Both him and Seonghwa got a little touch up from the stylists and then they were ready to go.

Once everything was set up and Seonghwa and San were standing close to each other again, in the same miniscule state of undress and the same state of horny as before, Seonghwa bent San’s head back, kissing him on his open mouth. He didn’t bother taking it slow, immediately taking initiative and pushing his tongue past San’s lips. San couldn’t help but groan at how fierce and dirty the kiss was, doing his best to match Seonghwa’s pace, letting the man take the lead like he was supposed to.

Seonghwa kissed San breathless, then told him to undress, basically ripping his jacket off himself. While Seonghwa urgently unbuttoned San’s dress shirt, San toed his shoes off and worked on getting rid of his pants. Once he was entirely naked in front of Seonghwa, who was completely dressed apart from the dick that was hanging out of his pants, the man didn’t waste any time and proceeded to feel San up, stroking his shoulders and his back before he unceremoniously groped his ass. 

Seonghwa pulled San closer, pressing his clothed body against San’s naked one and, oh, San was into this. The rough feeling of clothing against his skin was incredible and San could see why the script said Seonghwa was to stay dressed. The bad employee who got punished was supposed to be exposed and vulnerable while the boss stayed untouchable. He got it and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a turn on. This definitely did make him feel sort of small and vulnerable. That didn’t mean that he didn’t mourn the fact that he wouldn’t get to see Seonghwa naked, though.

Anyway, San was pulled out of his thoughts when Seonghwa wrapped a hand around their hard cocks, stroking them together. San moaned at the feeling and buried his face in Seonghwa’s neck. They stood there for a while, occasionally kissing while they rubbed their erections against each other. 

Then, Seonghwa suddenly stepped away and San professionally whined at the loss of contact. Seonghwa got behind San and gave him a light push towards the desk, telling him, “Come on, be a good boy and bend over for me.”

Well, what was San supposed to do? Say no? He bent over obediently, spreading his legs in order to give Seonghwa better access and the camera a good view of himself. “Please,” San begged once more, sounding needy.

Seonghwa clicked his tongue in reprimand. “You take what I give you,” he told the pink haired actor coolly.

San whimpered when Seonghwa dropped to his knees behind him and his warm breath met his taint. His hands spread his asscheeks and then he was eating San out like he was the dessert. The way Seonghwa licked at his rim had San crunching up some random sheets of paper because _holy fuck_ , he felt as if his soul was going to leave his body. San had experienced a lot of half-assed, lacklustre rimming from hesitant or unskilled actors, but Seonghwa seemed to have no such reservations if the way he was licking into San was anything to go by. Hell, he seemed to be having the time of his life.

It was almost like he was making out with San’s asshole and while that wasn’t really enough to get San close—which he was actually kind of grateful for because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to guarantee for anything—it was definitely enough to keep him interested and excited for what was to come. 

God, where had they even found this guy? Usually San had to, well, act like he enjoyed this because he normally didn’t get a whole lot out of being rimmed, but this time his moans were definitely not fake. The things Seonghwa was doing with his tongue were actually enjoyable and for once, San did not count down the minutes until it was over. 

He even pushed his hips back subconsciously, which made Seonghwa grab his ass hard to hold San in place. San whined helplessly as he could do nothing but take what he was given, just like Seonghwa had told him. Fuck. 

San had lost all sense of time when Seonghwa quit pressing his tongue against his hole and instead brought his hand up to press two fingers inside. They slid into San’s lubed up, spit slick asshole easily enough and San bit his lip, which didn’t stop the audible, drawn out groan he released. 

“What was that?” Seonghwa teased and curled his fingers down in an attempt to get San to moan, but he didn’t succeed. 

“Please,” San gasped and involuntarily moaned when Seonghwa’s fingers grazed the right spot. He started his sentence again, “Please, daddy, fuck me good!”

Hongjoong didn’t even have the energy to yell _cut_ anymore, so he simply facepalmed. Yunho bit his lip in order to suppress a chuckle. And Seonghwa did chuckle, turning his head to playfully bite San’s ass. “Hey,” San complained weakly, not really realizing what had happened.

Tired, Hongjoong asked, “San, what are you supposed to call Seonghwa?”

After successfully reactivating his brain cells, San replied, “Sir. What did I say?” It honestly did not help that Seonghwa’s fingers were in the exact same position as before, continuously pressing against his prostate.

“You called him daddy,” Hongjoong said. That seemed to be a common theme. Every time San slipped up with the address he was supposed to use he ended up calling his partner “daddy”. It was probably his thing. Hongjoong didn’t know. He did kind of find it sexy, to be honest. Not when he was trying to shoot porn that had nothing to do with a daddy kink, though. 

“Oops,” San muttered, hiding his face in his arms. 

“It’s alright, just continue and repeat your line. It’s supposed to be _please, sir, give it to me_.”

San made a noise of agreement and turned his head to the side again, exposing his face to the camera. Seonghwa took that as an invitation to continue fingering him, this time making the smart decision to avoid any areas that would result in reducing San’s ability to think. “Please, sir, give it to me,” San managed to beg this time.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Seonghwa retorted and got up from the floor before he rummaged through the drawer and fished out a bottle of lube. He squeezed a good amount of the viscous liquid out and stroked his dick back to full hardness, coating it sufficiently before he held the bottle up and squeezed some onto San’s asscrack. San twitched at the sudden cold sensation, but Seonghwa simply rubbed the lube into the shorter man’s skin and over his hole, leaving him glistening and wet. 

“You good to go?” Seonghwa asked. He knew this part was going to be cut out anyway, so making sure San was ready certainly wouldn’t hurt.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” San replied. 

Seonghwa morphed back into his role easily and lightly slapped San’s leg, ordering, “Come on, be good and put your leg up for me.”

San did as he was told, resting his knee on the desk and giving Seonghwa better access. He held his breath in anticipation when Seonghwa rubbed his erection over his hole and released it in the form of a low moan once he finally started pushing in, slowly, until he was buried to the hilt. 

The slide was easy enough, but Seonghwa started slow. His grip on San’s hips was hard, though. San didn’t know whether it was a heat in the moment thing, but he kind of hoped he’d leave bruises. The thought turned him on to no end. 

Seonghwa fucked his ass just like he had fucked his face. Slowly, but hard and deep. It felt nice and San let the whole world know with the little noises he made every time Seonghwa shoved his cock in deep. Remembering his role, San placed his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. 

“What’s this?” Seonghwa teased and grabbed San’s hand, twisting his arm behind his back where he held it in place. “You’re always so loud and never know how to shut up, but now you’re acting shy?”

When San didn’t reply immediately, Seonghwa slapped his ass in reprimand. “It’s so good,” San cried and, oh God, he meant it. 

“Yeah?” Seonghwa asked and started fucking into San harder, sounding kind of breathless when he told him, “Then let me hear you.” 

They continued like that until San was pliant and fucked out beneath Seonghwa. His muscles were starting to feel a bit stiff from staying in the same position for too long and San knew he was going to be sore the next day. He loved his job, but sometimes it was hard—no pun intended. He didn’t even want to imagine what Seonghwa was feeling like, considering he was doing all the work and still wearing his costume. 

And at this point Seonghwa was practically nailing his prostate with every thrust, so San was absolutely ready to burst. A quick glance towards the other men in the room, which could be interpreted as him looking at the camera, and he received an _okay_ sign from Hongjoong. 

A particularly hard thrust had San releasing a downright primitive moan and he babbled, “Please, please, I’m so close.”

Seonghwa sounded equally wrecked when he growled, “Come for me.”

San basically sobbed into the sheets on the desk when he let go of his inhibitons and concentrated on the feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept intensifying until San finally released, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. 

He barely had any time to come down before he was pulled off the desk and, right, he still had to sit and look pretty. San kneeled in front of Seonghwa, lips slightly agape as he watched the man stroke himself off. He licked his lips in anticipation and that’s what seemed to do it for the other man who groaned in pleasure as his come landed on San’s lips and cheek. 

They remained in that position, both of them breathing heavily, until Hongjoong’s loud voice filled the studio. “And cut! That was perfect, good job you two!”

San and Seonghwa looked at each other and Seonghwa held his hand out, helping San up, which San definitely appreciated. Then, they inexplicably burst into laughter. 

“Well, that was nice,” San said and stretched, satisfied at the way his joints cracked. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Seonghwa replied and gave San an amicable smile. “I need to shower now… These clothes are sticking to me like a second skin.” San scanned Seonghwa’s body. That guy was _drenched_. Seonghwa stuffed his softening cock back into his pants and zipped them up before he made his way to the showers, waving at the other people in the room as he left.

San wasn’t in a hurry, though, and he plopped down on the chair. “Hongjoong, I don’t want to get into my suit again. Can you please get my robe from the waiting room?” he asked, kicking his legs out childishly.

Hongjoong went over to San and ruffled his hair. “Sure,” he said and watched as a wide smile spread on San’s face. Hongjoong’s heart definitely did _not_ skip a beat when San’s dimples appeared. 

He quickly retracted his hand and went to San’s waiting room, fetching his satin robe. When Hongjoong returned to the office, he noticed that Yunho had already left. San got up when he heard Hongjoong enter the room and gave him a grateful smile as he accepted the piece of clothing and wrapped himself up in it. “Thank you,” he said and placed a sweet kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek. 

Hongjoong honestly did not understand how he could watch San get railed on a pretty regular basis while keeping a straight face, but was ready to pass the fuck out when the man was affectionate with him. 

Something was weird, though. Why did his cheek suddenly feel sticky? Hold on. A quick glance at San showed him that he hadn’t wiped Seonghwa’s come off yet, which meant…

“CHOI SAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> this sure is wild considering i haven't been able to write more than 200 words in one sitting recently. anyway, i had so much fun writing this fic and i hope you had as much fun reading it! comments would be very appreciated <3
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myHysteria) :)


End file.
